Russian Roulette, anyone?
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: For not participating for a Christmas event held in Konoha, the guys of Naruto get to play a game. It involves a gun and a flashback of a certain Uchiha eating a butterfly when he was stupid. No pairings


**So, this came into mind. I decided to use an OC for this one, because even if Tenten knows how to use combat/throwing weapons, she probably doesn't know what a gun is. I liked how the guys of Naruto get scared, so I made a fic regarding it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor have I ever played Russian Roulette before. It's a suicidal game, and I'm not allowed to use a gun containing bullets.**

**:X:X:**

_**Russian Roulette, anyone?**_

~Normal POV~

It was Christmas, and Konoha was having a white one.

The village of Konoha had a peaceful morning, the birds were chirping, ninjas and civilians alike got their early morning newspapers, and Konoha was holding an annual festival, which was held for Christmas, that needed that participation of the characters of Naruto.

Namely, Konoha 11, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, and Temari. As you may very well know, Temari happily obliged to the event, the same with the other girls. Though the boys, not so much...

And _that_, readers, disrupted the peace of Konoha.

Well, as you can see, the boys were being chased down by an Anbu member. This Anbu member needed to make _them_ participate in the particular event.

By the godaime's orders, she did it the moment she saw them. Being close to them as a friend, she knew that they would try to escape the clutches of the festival. And her hands.

This Anbu's name was Yuki. She was like Tenten for she has a vast knowledge of weapons and usage of each and every one of it. She also acquired new weapons all these years. One of which are _guns_. She loved them. Ever since she encountered one of these, she studied it carefully and thoroughly.

She had blond hair and grey eyes. Her hair was tied in a loose twin-tail.

The boys were all hanging in a tree branch. Apparently, Naruto slipped on a tree branch while jumping from tree to tree, clutching onto Neji for support, who clutched onto Kiba, who clutched onto Shino, and so on and so forth until all of them were hanging from a tree branch, supported by Gaara.

So far, Gaara's face tells us he does not like to be touched. So he let go of all of them, having all of their faces covered in snow the moment they fell to the ground. "Hey!" they all shouted below him.

"You know, you could've just participate and I wouldn't have to chase you around Konoha," Yuki said, in front of them.

"But we don't want to," whined Naruto. "Quit your whining," Yuki glared. "It's Christmas! At least be cooperative in it,"

They all scoffed, except for Naruto and Kiba, who were thinking it through. "I mean, Lee's participating!" the Anbu member pointed out.

"Yes," Naruto said. "But that's Bushy-Brows!" the others couldn't help but agree with the idiot. "I agree with the idiot," Neji declared.

"Yeah! I'm glad you see that!" Naruto beamed, until it dawned on him that he was called an idiot. "Hey!" he yelled at the byakugan user.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the festival?" Yuki asked them, trying to hide the fact that she was irritated.

"No! It's boring, too many people, and I think my ears would go deaf because of the noisiness," Shino said casually, ignoring the murderous aura she was now emitting.

"Why do we have to join this stupid festival anyway?" Kiba protested. "It's Christmas,"she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was.

"That's not enough reason, troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. This did not escape Yuki's ears, and her facial expression showed it. She was wearing a scowl, by the way.

She suddenly smiled, which sent shivers up their spines as she looked at them with an almost innocent look. If not for the aura she was emitting, once again.

"You want to play a game?" she politely asked them. "We're going to do it during the festival, so you don't have to attend!" she said brightly.

"Yeah, okay," everyone agreed. They didn't like going to a festival, they only wanted peace. Which was defined as no one disturbing them while they attended to...personal matters. Like spying on girls at the hot springs.

Neji, Naruto, and Kiba sneezed. "You were deemed perverts once again by people, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Inuzuka," Yuki said. Neji had a horrified look on his face. No one knew his secret! Now we know what he does on his free time. Careful Tenten...

:X:X:

Tentdn sneezed, but it wasn't because of the cold. "You okay, Tenten?" Sakura asked her friend who just sneezed out of nowhere. "No," Tenten frowned. "I think someone talked or thought about me, prob'ly a rumour,"

Sakura nodded and thought of the perverted Hyuuga. She bit back a giggle that was trying to escape her.

:X:X:

They all followed Yuki to an abandoned warehouse. They were shocked to find what was in it. It was filled with weapons that piled up endlessly. From kunais to shuriken, butcher knives to guns, guns to _machine_ guns.

Naruto pointed to a really big gun. "What's that?" they all glanced in the direction he was pointing. "That's a minigun," Yuki told him as she tried to look for something.

"What's so mini about it?" Kiba curiously asked. "I don't know," Yuki only said. "It's just named like that,"

"That's stupid," Sasuke scoffed. "Naming _that_ a _mini_gun when there's nothing 'mini' about it. It's a lot like naming something a butterfly when it's not a fly, and it's not even butter," he frowned at a small memory.

~Sasuke's Flashblack~

"Ne, tou-san," a little boy with a duck-shaped hair that defies gravity(without using gel, mind you) asked his father. "What's that called?" he pointed to a harmless little insect that was flying around their heads.

"Well, Sasuke, that is called a butterfly," Fugaku replied. Sasuke then reached for the insect, but escaped him before he laid his hands on it. He chased after the butterfly.

Fugaku decided that it was okay to let him chase after it. Bur his eyes widened as he heard a choking sound.

He quickly looked at the direction of his son. He was choking, holding onto his neck as he spit out something...colorful?

He immediately ran to help his son stop choking. "What happened, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked after his son regained his composure.

The little Uchiha started to cry. "It d-didn't t-taste l-l-like butter a-at all!" Sasuke cried out. Fugaku could only sweatdrop at his son's actions.

He was then explained as to how a butterfly wasn't made out of butter, but it _can_ fly.

~End of Flashback~

Sasuke shuddered at the memory. Naruto burst out laughing like a madman. "I remember when Teme ate a butterfly 'cause he thought it was made of butter!" the whole room laughed along.

"How the hell did you know that, Dobe?" Sasuke angrily asked. He never told anyone that, and ever since his clan was massacred and his brother died, no one knew of that incident. No one.

"We got you drunk. What did you think?" Neji answered.

~Neji's Flashback~

He watched as the Uchiha made stupid remarks like how the floor was shiny, and how he liked the duck-shapeyness of his hair.

He had to admit, he was glad that Tenten and Rock Lee asked him to come to a small party that included the people he knew since they were still ranked as a genin.

The Uchiha had a small alcohol capacity, they were surprised at that. He only drank two bottles of sake and he looked like he drank twelve or more. Even Inuzuka and Uzumaki had a higher alcohol capacity than that.

"I once ate a butterfly because I thought *hic* that it was made out of *hic* butter," the Uchiha blurted out. After the statement, he passed out.

The room laughed, even Gaara who laughed at the stupidity of the Uchiha.

~End of Flashback~

_You have disappointed me so much, Sasuke_, they heard a voice that sounded so much like Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke remembered the day they got him drunk. He swore to never drink more than a cup of those things.

"I fucking hate you people," Sasuke glared at them. "You don't mean that," Shikamaru said bluntly.

Well, that was true. He _did_ hate them, but at the same time, enjoyed their company. Not that he'll ever admit that though.

"Okay!" Yuki shouted. "Let's break up the yaoi aura surrounding this room and play the game."

They all sat on the floor, formed into a circle. Yuki brought out a gun, which had a metal cylinder that looks as though it supplies the bullets(which it does).

"This is called a revolver," Yuki explained. "This metal cylinder contains the bullets. It's good for five or six, maybe even less. Anyway, we use this for our game. I haven't told you the game, haven't I?" she took the silence as a 'Yes.'

"The game is called 'Russian Roulette,' and is pretty much used for suicidal purposes," she told them. Everyone was shocked. She only grinned. It was a game for suicidal people, who wouldn't be shocked?

"So," Yuki continued. "We only use one bullet and store it in here, and we just spin this metal cylinder. We have to put the muffle on our head and BAM!" she shouted.

"You shoot yourself," she finished smiling. "Of course, there will only be a one out of six chance that you'll get shot, so it's a game of suspense," the occupants in the room, other than the Anbu member, looked like they wanted to run.

"Okay, let's start!" Yuki said cheerfully. She put a bullet inside the cylinder and asked, "Who goes first?" Evyone scooted a bit farther away, except Gaara, who had been too frightened to move a single muscle(OOC much?).

"Well, Gaara, it seems like it's your lucky day!" Yuki told him. "You go first." she shoved the gun on his hand and gestured for him to continue.

He spun the cylinder.

Gaara put the muffle of the gun against his head. Beads of sweat were forming around his forehead. "You don't need to force yourself, _Kazekage_," Yuki replied, in a mocking tone.

Damn it. She knew their pride, and because of that, they can't help but play.

Gaara hesitated, before pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened. Gaara didn't die. Yuki checked if the bullet was still in the revolver. It was. And Gaara managed to get lucky.

"Hyuuga," Yuki said. "You're next," _Why me?_ Neji muttered. He took the revolver in his hands, and no, he was not going to get scared like how Gaara got. He was a Hyuuga, and a Jounin-ranked ninja. He wasn't going to get scared because of a game.

But, this game is so scaaary, a chibi voice inside him said. He took no notice of that. His palms sweated as he spun the cylinder and put it against his head. He pulled the trigger, and yet nothing happened, like how nothing happened in Gaara's turn.

He shoved the revolver back in Yuki's hands and sat next to Gaara, sharing the traumatized memories that happened five minutes ago.

The same happened with everyone. They took the revolver, remembered their stupid pride, and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

The only player left was Naruto.

He calmly took the revolver in his hand, spun the cylinder, and pulled the trigger.

Blood oozed out of his head as he fell back. Everyone gasped a manly gasp.

The bullet was suddenly taken out, and Naruto's wound was fixing himself. The chakra of the Kyuubi was helping him get healed.

_What? If I didn't, I would have died, too_, Kurama(Kyuubi, for those who forgot, which I doubt you did) told them in a telepathic conversation.

That day, they went back to the village and joined the festival. That was much better than playing Russian Roulette.

:X:X:

~Omake~

"Hey guys," Sakura told Konoha 11, Sasuke, Sai, and the Sand Siblings. "You guys want to go to a place named Russia, I heard that it was nice there,"

The girls happily agreed to go. The boys, except Lee, froze. "We're not p-playing," Neji stuttered out. "_Russia_n Roulette, right?"

The girls seemed confused. "Of course not," Tenten said. "Why would we play that? That's pretty much suicidal,"

"But, we could play it," Temari said. "It's actually a very nice game to scare the crap out of them," she smirked at the guys that were now unconscious.

"We're not really playing it, are we?" Hinata asked. "Of course not!" Ino said. "We're using it to blackmail them," she pulled out a revolver that contained absolutely no bullets.

But, they're pretty sure that the guys, except Lee, were traumatized from experience. Thank you, Yuki.

**:X:X:**

**Merii Kuriisumasu, Minna-san(Merry Christmas, Everyone)!**

**Traumatized ninjas are the best! And I did this especially for Christmas. And I'm glad with the results. Imagine psychotic-like faces of the guys. Now that's funny.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
